Chuck Vs The New Morning
by selwoodr
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are now happily married with two kids Sophie and James. Ellie and Devon also have a kid Christina and Morgan and Anna have two kids Charlotte and Isaac, with Casey living on his own also across the street.


**Hi there, this is my first story, so please be nice. If you have any advice on how i can make my future stories better please say, otherwise i hope you enjoy this first chapter,**  
**i will be uploading more so please be patient, thankyou...**

**Chuck vs The New Morning (Part 1)**

Chuck and Sarah are now happily married with two children name Sophie who is 8 and James who is 10. They live in LA, with Ellie and Devon with their daughter Christina who is 11 across the road, as well as Morgan and Anna and their two kids, Isaac and Charlotte, who are 7 and 9 and Casey living by himself also across the street..

Chuck: Sarah he says softly waking up from his sleep. He goes downstairs to find Sarah cooking breakfast for Sophie and James.

Chuck: Hey everyone he says in a loud voice.

Sarah: Hey hun she says putting the pancakes onto the kid s plates.

Sophie: Dad she says happy and politely.

James: Morning dad he says eating his pancakes.

Chuck: How is everyone , he asks while cuddling and kissing Sarah.

Sarah: Im fine thanks , she says while putting a bit of pancake in Chucks mouth.

Sophie: Im good Dad , she replies.

James: Im ok thanks , he says.

Chuck: Morgan and Casey not here yet, he says to everyone.

Everyone: Not yet , they all reply.

Then the door opens.

Morgan: Hey guys , he says carrying a box full of games.

Casey: Hey , he replies in a dark toned voice, with a grunt afterwards.

The kids: What s in the box Uncle Morgan.

Morgan: Oh, yeh, I ve brought some games over for you guys, because I know how you like to play them before you go to bed.

The kids: Thanks Uncle Morgan , we ll look at them later, Dads gotta drive us to school in a minute.

Chuck: Oh, crap, im gonna get ready, be right back kids , he says running upstairs.

The Kids: Mum, can Isaac and Charlotte come round later , they both say.

Sarah: Its fine with me, but your gonna have to ask Morgan, they may have plans.

The Kids: Can (Morgan interrupts).

Morgan: Of course they can guys , he says happily.

The Kids: Yay they shout, before kissing their mum on the cheek, and grabbing their lunchboxes, and running out the door to get into the car.

Chuck: Chuck comes running down the stairs and says "bye hun" before giving her a big soft kiss.

Sarah: Bye darling , she says after their kiss.

Morgan: See ya later , he says tapping his hand on his back and walking out the door with Casey.

Casey: I might come round later if that s ok , he says with a low voice.

Chuck: No problem, we ll have a BBQ later..

The Kids: The kids get into their seats while their dad Chuck gets ready to drive. "Dad, can you put the radio on", they both say calmly and politley.

Chuck: "of corse kids", he says switching the radio onto something fun to listen to.

The Kids: "Thanks dad" they both say moving with the radio beat.

Chuck: "so guys, what do you have today", he asks very interested.

Sophie: "Well i have Maths and English with Art", she says now looking at James with his answer.

James: "I have P.E (physical education), and History with Science, he says looking like he'd rather do something else.

Chuck: "Oh, ok, sounds like a good day to me", he says stopping the car at the traffic lights.

James: "no, a boring day completely", he says sad.

Chuck: "aww, come on guys cheer up will ya, look im not supposed to tell you this so you have to look very excited, when you find out, but your mum and i are having a BBQ later with Morgan, Casey, Ellie, and Devon, so act surprised, ok", he says it quickly and happy, just before arriving at the school.

The Kids: "Will Christina, Charlotte and Isaac be there", they say just before getting out the car.

Chuck: "yes they will be there, now go and have a good day, and me and your mom will see you later, ok" he says giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

The Kids: "awesome", they both say before getting out the car.

Chuck: "and dont get into any trouble, otherwise you will be grounded for a whole week with no T.V", he says jokingly.

The Kids: "that'll be the day", the kids say quietly under their breath so their dad couldn't hear them.

Chuck: "bye now" he says waving to them out the window.

The Kids: "bye dad, love you" they both say running inside the school building.

Chuck: "woooh, what a morning" he says tiredly and quietly, "What a morning".....

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
